Bess Winchester
'Cassandra "Cassie" Winchester '(born July 24th 2001) is a human and hunter as well as a member of the Men of Letters with her twin brother Bobby John. She and her brother are members of the Winchester family and the children of Dean Winchester. Since birth was she destined to become the vessel of the demon 'Nylora. ' Despite being raised by Dean, Sam and Castiel as non-hunters were they bought into the family business later on when a vampire killed their babysitter and kidnapped the 16 year old Cassandra to a portal to hell in order to sell her off to Nylora. Physical appearance Cassandra has green eyes and long dark brown hair. Over the seasons did her hair grow longer and curvier. She is average height and has a slim build. She often wears somewhat cleavage revealing shirts with pants. From time to time does she wear skirts too, but considering her line of work as a hunter are they inconvenient. Whenever on a dangerous hunt or mission does she wear a flannel. Since birth did she have a pentagram carved on her stomach as a sign of her being the cursed vessel of a at that time unknown demon. In season 4 did she got rid off it after being cured together with Bobby John by Team free will. Personality Since her debut was Cassandra shown as a sarcastic, sassy, kind, funny, mischievous, character. Thought in the first season was she shy and less confident than she is now. She used to be afraid of blood and corpses after being forced to drink blood by her boyfriend Rob did she learned to get used to it. Overtime did she grow confident, headstrong and fearless. She loves teasing her twin brother about the fact that she is 5 minutes older than him. Though she is sometimes the more serious one does she enjoy fooling around with Bobby even in the middle of a hunt. She is very clever just like her brother and is an expert in movies and books. Despite being called "the reasonable one" by her father whenever he scolded her did she oppose him whenever their arguments were about hunting. At the beginning was she in denial of being one of the Chosen ones together with Bobby and said that they are not anybody's saviors. In season 6 while fighting alongside Team free will did she call herself the chosen one to mock the demons she was fighting against. Cassie is in a lot of aspects like her father. A food lover, a fighter, anime and cartoon lover and a staying away from physical contact of other people than her family. This comes from her first relationship that began and ended in season 1 with Rob Gordon a demon in disguise send by Nylora to ready her for a life as her vessel. He forced her into drinking blood, hurting people to the point where she lost control and her Sam when he tried to help her. She later on killed him after being rescued from hell by Bobby. Ever since then did she refrain from starting a relationship or being intimate with anybody else. Cassie is typically ruthless and aggressive when she is hunting, a task which she approaches enthusiastically, making her the more merciless of the Winchester twins. Nylora noted Cassandra will always be the one who would pull the trigger on anybody if needed no matter who is the person she is going againsts. This had been proven wrong when she tried to calm Bobby who was planning on killing her when he was a demon instead of knocking him out. Or when a shapeshifter turned into Dean did she hold back waiting for the monster to turn into somebody else. On some occasions did she plan on sacrificing herself for the greater good like running into a church in order to burn out Nylora who was possessing her body at that time. Or stabbing her tapestry sewing in heaven after sowing the holes in Bobby's close in hopes of him coming back to life. When she turned 19 did she start drinking alcohol and took a liking to it. She still drinks whenever she feels lonely. She originally started drinking after Bobby fell into a coma and she hunted all alone. She had been seen drinking in bigger amounts during season 5 a year after Bobby fell into the coma. She was traveling the states hiding from the law when she was accused of murder. She holds a sense of depth when she returned to hell with Bobby in order to rescue Adam from the cage because of their family being the reason their uncle is there in the first place. Afterwards do they offer him a job as their "secretary". Deaths Though the course of the series did Cassie die a two times. * "Torturer from within" - Her throat was ripped open by Nylora but was later on resurrected by her again to torture her more. * "Destined to die" - Stabs her body on the tapestry in heaven to bring Bobby back to life. Is resurrected by Chuck (God) Relationships * Cassie and Bobby - twins * Cassie and Dean - despite their misunderstanding does she hold great respect for her father and sees him as a hero * Cassie and Sam - sees him as a hero and calls him her favorite uncle * Cassie and Castiel - Castiel is like her other uncle though she and Bobby joke about him being their second father or mother * Cassie and Rob - They were lovers till she found the truth about his reason and ripped his heart out and ate it after being rescued from hell * Cassie and Nylora - Cassandra is the true vessel of Nylora * Minor Relationships - Other relationships Cassandra has had Name * The name Cassandra comes from the Greek mythology where it belonged to a trojan princess who was cursed by Apollo so nobody would believe her prophecies * The name means "to excel, to shine" * In "State of mind" was is revealed by Dean that he panicked when she a nurse asked for the newborn girl's name and named her after Castiel who was near by that time Trivia * Cassie was the secondary antagonist in season 1 * Cassie was born on the 24th of July meaning she is a Leo * Cassie suffers under Atychiphobia- Fear of failure * Cassie had entered both Hell and Heaven while it was mentioned by Nylora that she was tortured in Purgatory for sometime too * Cassies favorite food are Ribs * Cassie is the only human who had ever seen the tapestry room in Heaven * Cassie is the only being that changed somebody's destiny Category:Winchester family Category:Main characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Men of Letters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Hackers and computer experts Category:Hunters Category:Vessels Category:Humans Category:Committed Suicide Category:Ancient Prophet Category:Ancient Prophets